madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Faputa
|status = Alive |class = Narehate |first_appearance = Chapter 41 (Manga) }} Faputa is the so-called "Princess of the Narehate" of the Narehate Village Ilblu within the inviolable 6th Layer of The Abyss. She is described by Majikajya as "the embodiment of value", and is incredibly highly regarded by all the Narehate in the village. Unlike all the citizens of the village, she can leave any time she wants and go wherever she pleases. She can speak both the language of Ilblu and the language of the delvers. Appearance Faputa's face, upper arms, and upper torso are dark in color. Her hair is long and feathery. Fluffy white fur covers her rabbit-like ears, forearms, legs, and lower body, starting at her hips. One of Faputa's most noticeable traits is her four arms. On each of her hands are 3 large red claws, which act as fingers. Red clawlike protrusions are also on her hair, her knees, and the ends of her feet, similar to hooves. Her eyes are yellow with large, rounded pupils. Behind her are 5 tails, which spread out in a fan. She appears to have a pair of goggles slung over her shoulder. Personality Faputa appears to be quite unstable and unreasonable, displaying a wild behavior that makes her comparable to a beast. She speaks in a simplistic and primitive manner, referring to herself in third person, and communicating only with short sentences that are sometimes hard to understand. She's very possessive and seemingly quite jealous, claiming Reg to be of her property entirely, and feels entitled to examine him thoroughly without any indication of shame or restraint. She seemed a bit shaken when Reg failed to remember her, and grew upset when Reg said he wanted to spend time with Riko and Nanachi rather than her. She's beloved by the narehate of the village, but she's often irritated or angry according to Majikajya, and she seems to greatly dislike being observed. The narehate in Ilblu freak her out a bit, especially the ones with lots of eyes. History Faputa is a native of the island of the abyss. As a human, Faputa was exiled to the abyss at a young age, because her body was "not suited for giving birth", the exact reason for this is not yet known. She accompanied the Ganja corps into the Abyss acting as a guide, and warned them about the curse after one delver attempted to scale a cliff. She travelled with the crew to the 6th layer, where she presumably had a hand in the founding of Ilblu. At some point in the past, Faputa met the Treasure of the Abyss Reg and developed a seemingly close relationship with him. It's discovered that Reg had the same name prior to meeting Riko, as Faputa stated that "Reg has always been Reg." It is unknown how she became a narehate, but her similarity to Nanachi implies she transformed at the "old ritual site" and received the blessing rather than the curse. Plot After entering the 6th Layer, Reg, Riko, and Nanachi have the feeling that they are being tracked. Some of their things keep going missing, and strange objects keep showing up where they were not left before. It is revealed later that this is Faputa's doing, as she was trying to help guide them through the 6th layer. Later, Reg meets Faputa, who claims that she knows him, and that his name had always been Reg. She then ambushes him, and takes him back to a secluded spot to test if he really is the real Reg. She pokes and prods him, and even reopens the wound to his bellybutton to examine his blood. Reg, feeling exasperated that Faputa does not seem to want to cooperate, leaves and heads back to Ilblu, but returns after learning of how presenting a piece of Faputa can help buy Nanachi back from Belafu. Faputa states that she will do anything she can if Reg will fulfill his promise to her (that he doesn't remember), and proceeds to dismember herself using her own brute strength. Abilities Unlike the other Narehate, Faputa is not tied to the village of Ilblu and can move freely around the 6th layer. She's extremely agile and possesses an impressive amount of physical strength, being able to restrict Reg with only two hands. When she needs to get somewhere quickly, Faputa's white hair and fur envelops her and she takes a ghost-like form that enables her to travel through the air in a manner similar to smoke. She can also transport others with her in this state, given that they're small enough for her to grab hold of and envelop. It appears as though some of her claws are retractable. At one point it seems as though she grew another finger out of nowhere, the claw on this one being extra long and sharp. Quotes *(To Reg) "...en though you're Faputa's...who did this...? What is this injury?" *(To Reg) "You...are you planning to spend the same time with human children? Even if they die you will stay the same. What are you planning to do?" Trivia * Reg noted that she "smells of the sun," which is just how Riko described Wazukyan. The significance of this is yet unknown, but is likely related to the fact that both were present during Ilblu's founding. Gallery Humanfaputa.jpg Made-In-Abyss-Character-Faputa.png 1500945639376.png Faputa_claw.png|Faputa's sudden extra appendage Faputa Crop.jpg Faputa.png Faputa_envelop.png|Enveloping Reg before quickly taking off Faputa_ghost.png|A very ghostly Faputa Faputa inspects Reg's blood.jpeg|Faputa inspects Reg's blood. Faputa ripping.png|Faputta tearing off one of her arms and ears Faputa Giving.png|Faputa handing Reg her torn off parts Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Stub Category:Narehate Category:Spoiler